Official Games of the UOB
These are games made and officially patented by the UOB government. You can make some own games and share them with us. Suicide-Bomber Chess :This is the first official game made. It was first played on December 31st, 2009 at around 10:30 P.M. Once you finish with the instructions, I hope you play sometime! New Rules *There can double agents but the other player must accept the fact they have a double agent and the other player is the only one that can control the double agent, u can shoot with it. Also you must tell the other player which one it is. (Applys to Doulbe Agents Gametype) *Friendly fire is legal at all times Things you will need to play *A chess/checkers board *A chess set with: **16 pawns (8 black, 8 white) **2 kings (1 black, 1 white) **2 queens (1 black, 1 white)(May require slightly more-Not needed) **4 bishops (2 black, 2 white) **4 rooks (2 black, 2 white) **4 knights (2 black, 2 white) *Not necessarily needed, but you could use 24 checker pieces (12 for each team) (as sandbags) How to Play These are the basics to playing Suicide-Bomber Chess. *Each piece can only shoot one square away so it is more like a melee. If you shoot, you don't move to the dead piece's space. *If you detonate a piece and there are enemy pawns/bishops in the area, there is NO CHAIN REACTION!!(Unless Played in an seperate gametype that includes that) *You do not have to say 'check' if the enemy is in check. *The black side always goes first. Positions Set up your 16 pieces in any position within 3 squares of the back of the board. (i.e A line, B line, C line) If you chose to use checker pieces, you can use them for sandbags positioned within 4 squares to the back. (i.e H line, G line, F line, E line) They can stack as high as you want. No one can jump over or past the sandbags except for the knight. Piece Damage and Movement Each piece hurts differently and moves differently. PS- Friendly fire is always on!! Pawn *A pawn can go 1 space to the right, 1 space to the left, or 1 space to the front. **They cannot go backwards. **If they didn't move yet, they can go 2'' spaces to the right, ''2 spaces to the left, or 2'' spaces to the front. They can't do a combination of 2 of them (i.e. left and then foward) *If a pawn gets to the other side of the board, it can turn into a queen. *A pawn can only shoot diagonally 1 space. *A pawn cannot shoot if it already moved on that turn. *A pawn has a 1-square explosion radius that detonates when the player wants to. **The explosion blows everyone up in its radius including 1 sandbag (i.e there is a stack of 3 sandbags and 1 sandbag in its radius. The 3 becomes 2 and 1 becomes no more.) **A pawn can detonate if it already moved. Knight *Knights move the same way as in real chess. **Knights can jump over sandbags no matter how high. *They can shoot if they already moved. *Knights cannot detonate. *Knights shoot in any direction 1 space. Bishop *Bishops move the same way as in chess (up to 8 spaces diagonally). *Bishops detonate with a 1-square radius. **Bishops blow up 2 sandbags on each pile in its radius. *Bishops can only shoot diagonally 1 space. Rook *Rooks can only move a square at a time left, right, front, or back. *Rooks can shoot two squares away to the left, the right, the front, or the back. It cannot shoot diagonally. *Rooks do not use explosives. *Rooks can survive one explosion without death. Two explosions would cause death. *Rooks can survive one shot. Two shots would cause death Queen *Queens move the same way as in chess (up to 8 spaces in any direction). *Queens spread a deadly anthrax that reloads every 2 turns. **It kills everyone within a 1-square radius. **It does not effect sandbags. kings. or other queens. *Queens shoot in any direction 1 space. *The Queen does not use explosives, but she can get blown up. King *The King moves the same way as in chess (one space in any direction). *Kings also have a deadly anthrax. **It reloads in 2 turns. **It kills all in a 1 square radius. **It can even affect queens. **Still does not damage other kings or sandbags. *The king is the only piece that cannot be affected by anthrax or explosives. *If you lose your king, you lose the game. *You can only lose your king in a checkmate (only achieveable by getting it trapped by pieces that can shoot, as they are not effected by explosions or anthrax) *When only two kings and/or a Queen or two are present, it is a tie. *Kings cannot shoot due to its anthrax ability. -created by the UOB government. Lab Mids This game is just like the popular Mad Libs, but ''is weirder, more violent, and in the Oranges in the Background Language. For example, if it asked for a person in the room, and Bob is in the room, you wouldn't say Bob- you would say something else like 'Michael Jackson.' (hence, the 'weird' part) -created by the UOB government. Tough Tackle Tag Tough Tackle Tag, or TTT, is a game similar to tag, the only difference being that instead of tagging by just touching, you have to tackle them toughly to make them it (they have to fall to the ground). The game is self-explanatory. Light Tackle Tag Light Tackle Tag, or LTT, is essentially the same as TTT except you do not need to bring the person to the ground when you tackle them. You only need to bring them on their knees Shisno Shisno is the first offical UOB Card game. It is very similar to "Go Fish". Requires *Deck of Cards (Jokers are optional) *Hands *People to play with *Flat surface to play on Card Names Ace=Shiz 2=Shisnue 3=3 4=4 5=5 6=6 7=7 8=8 9=9 10=10 Jack=Shisnote Queen=Shisna King=Shisno Joker=Shisnoha How To Play Every Person will start with 5 cards. In this example we will use the Ace as the card. To start you would pick one of the cards you have (Ace) and then say, "Does anyone has a Shiz?" or "Do anyones have a Shiz?". It must be inproper grammer. If you have one you would yell, "SHISNO!" and throw the card at the person. if you do not have it then you would say, "Shisno" and not do anything. Usually the order is clockwise. Once you get a pair of 2 cards you put it to the side. When someone runs out of cards they win ½ the game. The other ½ of the win is detemined by who has the most cards. You would have to count the cards that you have as pairs and the cards you have in your hand. If you get a luck streak, when the person gets a card out of the deck and you call that card and then this repeats again, there may be people screaming "HAX!" Other Stuff about the game The shortest recorded game was about 1-2 minutes. The longest recorded "luck streak" was for about 5-7 turns. There was a record of interference because of the throwing card habit, so throwing the card is optional. -created by the UOB government